


常胜者的唯一落败

by IslandParty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty
Summary: 悟贝超的时间线，跟着维斯修炼时期文风怪怪，对两个人的性格和定位有很多个人解读其实是笨蛋谈恋爱x其实是言情风格xxx简介：两个人对于到底是谁先告白这件事有了很大的分歧。





	常胜者的唯一落败

悟空是先感觉到嘴唇上的痛后才意识到贝吉塔吻了他的，如果舌头在下唇上重重舔了一下然后在离开前把他的嘴唇咬出血算是吻的话。当时他们正在破坏神星球的湖边做对打练习，悟空马上要压制住贝吉塔时赛亚王子突然使出这么一招，被“打”得猝不及防一时愣在了原地结果就被接下来的一脚结结实实地踹进了湖里。可以说直到他从湖里爬起来都还没反应过来刚才到底发生了什么，而那个时候原本会在半空嘲讽他然后继续战斗的贝吉塔已经没了影。

“哎呀哎呀，这是怎么了？”突如其来的状况让维斯也有点吃惊，他走到站在湖边努力挤衣服里水的悟空身旁，挥挥杖子弄干了狼狈的赛亚人。“嘴上的伤也要帮你治一下吗悟空？”

他摆摆手，怕痛似的去碰了碰嘴上的伤，贝吉塔咬得不算轻，或者说再重一点悟空的那块嘴唇就要被咬下来了。“等会去找贝吉塔那家伙算账的时候我还要给他看呢，突然之间咬我一口是要干什么啊。”

嘴上这么说，但从维斯的角度还是可以看到悟空已经通红的耳朵。从刚才的震撼里恢复的维斯对于此事的看法也从“吓了一跳”滑向了“该来的还是会来”。这两个赛亚人从来到这颗星球开始维斯就感觉到了他们散发出的容不下第三个人的氛围，亲密距离以内的接触，争执表面下对彼此的喜恶都心知肚明，那些嘲讽和没心没肺的笑容更多的是一个愿打一个愿挨的意味。就算是仅存的唯二纯血同族，这样的关系也有些亲密得过分了。维斯之前就在想二人间会不会产生更紧一步的感情，但他没想到先表现出来的竟然是贝吉塔而不是悟空。

“维斯，我先去找找贝吉塔。”把手指从额头上移开，悟空向维斯说了声就也在天空没了影。想必刚刚维斯想事情的时候悟空就想过用瞬间移动直接去找贝吉塔要说法，但是贝吉塔肯定也想到了这一点故意将气隐藏，破坏神星球的森林里还存在着其他的生物，再加上脾气不好的比鲁斯经常乱射气弹导致哪里都有他的气息残留，在这样气息杂乱的环境下要找到隐藏了气的贝吉塔着实有点困难。

维斯摇摇头表示不想去掺和这两个赛亚人的复杂关系，在两个徒弟相继消失后也就从善如流的回去和比鲁斯一起享受美食了。

虽说一直在天上飞，但是悟空飞得不算快。他平常不怎么动脑子，相比过去要相对安逸的环境让他本来只有在战斗时才会运用的智慧也有些倒退迹象，简单的事他只要遵从本能就好而过于复杂的事则有贝吉塔帮他，像今天这样严肃认真的想事情倒还真是好长时间没有过了。

贝吉塔为什么要咬他？或者说……吻他？今天有什么不一样吗？他们一起起床洗漱一起吃赛亚人规格的早饭，然后他们接受完维斯的指导开始对打训练。他还是他，和昨天、前天以及再之前的日日夜夜都没有什么区别，贝吉塔也是一如既往的待人严格，固执又暴躁。悟空不懂为什么与之前无数个训练日相同的一天结束于嘴唇上的一口，连带着结束的好像还有他们已经维持了几十年的关系。

生气也算不上，又不是像他吻琪琪时琪琪所表现出的开心，很奇怪的感觉从心底升起来。琪琪告诉过他亲吻是爱的表现，琪琪很喜欢吻他，他明白那些吻是什么，可他不明白贝吉塔的这个。总是这样，除去战斗外的场合悟空似乎永远处于弱势地位，他永远搞不懂贝吉塔那具小小的身体到底是怎么装下那么多他搞不懂并且可以让贝吉塔作为资本嘲笑或是责骂他的东西。

也只有贝吉塔会把一个吻搞得这么复杂。孙悟空恋慕着贝吉塔的这个事在很早以前就被悟空领悟，他连告白方法都想好了。一句告白和一个吻，轻轻停在嘴唇上的吻足以让贝吉塔害羞到说不出话来。迟迟没有动作的原因是他不确定贝吉塔是否怀着和自己同样的想法，现在看来两个人说不定是进行了横跨相当长时间的双向暗恋。

他当然也爱着琪琪，可这不一样。在一同出生入死经历那么多场战斗，互相亏欠上好几条命之后很难不爱上那个和自己度过这一切的人。如果说琪琪以及后来的悟饭和悟天是让他愿意“停下来”的原因，那么贝吉塔，那个孜孜不倦追逐他的赛亚人王子则是一直在用行动催促他向前跑别停下。孙悟空是赛亚人，他根本没理由停下，在纯粹的爱情和不那么纯粹夹杂了大量其他羁绊、赛亚之血的吸引甚至是敌对的混沌感情之间，悟空有些心虚地抵挡不住诱惑选了后者。

他已经在破坏神星的森林上空飞了一段时间，但是哪也没有看到贝吉塔的身影或是感觉到他的气息，赛亚人的王子就好像离开了这颗星球似的。这算什么？咬人的是他贝吉塔，现在人找不到的也是他贝吉塔。他越细究就越想就这样赌气回去，贝吉塔不可能一直不回来，破坏神星再大也终究不是无边无际，总也一天他们会碰上的，总有一天他们两个能把一切都解释清楚。

这个地球长大的赛亚人思考问题太过认真以至于气弹朝他飞来都没有意识得到，实打实接下攻击的他直直从半空坠落到森林，在他落地前第二下攻击就已经来到眼前，悟空匆忙闪躲。不用想也知道那是贝吉塔，还能是谁呢。二人就这样毫无征兆地又一次陷入战斗，赛亚人王子的拳头又快又狠，而他本人却意料之外的沉默。

“你到底想怎么样啊贝吉塔！”悟空大声抱怨，嘴上的伤口还在往外冒血他可以尝到血腥味，但对方的攻势如此猛烈他根本没有时间去理会这些，光是挡下所有拳脚就已经很是勉强。可他不是来打架的，可能是平生第一次，在势均力敌的对手面前他并不想像现在这样仿佛回到了几十年前烈日下的峡谷，非要拼个你死我活。

可怜这个地球上的异客吧，他不过是想从同族嘴里得到一个答案，一个两人都已经心知肚明的答案。

悟空放弃抵抗了，黑发的他被已经变成超级赛亚人的贝吉塔砸在地上，他的内脏被震伤了，嘴里全是血。地上细小的树枝扎进肉里，他大概断了几根肋骨一动就疼。悟空挣扎着想要爬起来，但这个时候贝吉塔过来了，赛亚人的王子坐在悟空肚子上自上而下看着他，贝吉塔在刚才也受了点伤，血混着汗水滴到他身上。

“我想怎么样，”贝吉塔终于开口了，声音很低听上去恶狠狠的。他裹在白手套里的手指掐进悟空的伤口，王子满意地听到下级战士吃痛的小声抗议。“我想怎么样你这个下级战士难道不明白吗。”他俯下身期间视线始终盯着悟空，手按在悟空的胸膛然后凑上去，王子盯着那道嘴唇上的伤口发出啧啧的嫌弃声音可这并不妨碍他继续去吻被他按在地上的男人。贝吉塔舌尖舔过伤口刮掉血珠然后一鼓作气把舌头挤进对方的口腔，他堪称粗暴的舔过齿列舔过口腔内膜最后绞住悟空的舌头。他的吻技称不上好更多的是一种破罐破摔的鲁莽冲劲，他没有闭上眼，他不会用鼻子换气来延长接吻的时间，他没有搂住对方的脖子，一切可以让此情此景增添一丁点浪漫元素的举措他都不屑一顾坚决要用他自己的那根舌头那只抠着血肉的手让下级战士乖乖臣服。

这个一点都不浪漫的吻一直持续到贝吉塔肺活量的极限，体型上的差距让他肺活量天生要比悟空差上一些。他把舌头抽出来带出一点津液，贝吉塔的脸很红，应该是憋气憋的，他擦干嘴角的水渍怒气冲冲瞪着悟空，看上去比接吻之前更生气了。悟空全程没敢有动作，舌头也是任贝吉塔蹂躏不敢反抗。要安抚一个生气的贝吉塔很难，更别说他还不知道生气的原因。贝吉塔喜欢他这是他现在知道的唯一信息，没人会去吻一个仇人的，他们友谊和爱情中间的隔膜在这些年里越来越薄，薄得像层纸，贝吉塔轻轻一碰就让它开了巨大的破口。他们半真半假有意无意遮掩了这么多年，万万没想到先耐不住气的会是贝吉塔。

他们在打斗产生的空地中央的一片狼藉里吻了许久，现在结束了他们又开始尴尬的对视。“贝吉塔……”悟空先开口了，他握住那只按在他胸口的手。“贝吉塔，我喜欢你。”这句话在他肚子里不知道滚了多少年月，现在倒是可以被他轻轻松松地说出来了，这几个字虽短却感觉又重又烫，有着千斤分量从他肚子一路烧到口腔，现在吐出来了又横在两人中间在没有回应的沉默里一点一点滑向尴尬的境地。

在贝吉塔看来又是如何呢？那个他追逐了几乎一辈子的人啊，浑身是伤脏兮兮地躺在那握着他的手，像是犯了什么错似的犹豫着吐出一句毫无水准的告白，面对山崩地裂都面不改色从容应对的地球救世主，在这一刻居然窘迫得红起脸来自下而上带着点委屈又带着点期待的望着他。赛亚人的王子现在应该怎样回答他呢？欣然应允不符合他的性格，果断回绝又违逆了他自己的心意。大概在纳美克星那个时候开始贝吉塔就对这个下级战士有了不清不楚的意思，从那开始他想超越卡卡罗特想了几十年，那种不清不楚也在他还没反应过来的时候变成了恋慕。

和对布尔玛完全不同的爱情，强者间的相互吸引也好生死之交的患难真情也罢，他这么多年转来转去都逃不开这个笑得没心没肺的家伙，在战斗方面从来没真正赢过他也就算了，现在连表露心意也被对方抢了先，实在是让人火大。所以这就是原因所在，他那颗自尊心已经因为他自己的争强好胜变得破破烂烂，好不容易承认了对方是“第一”心里淡然些许，现在又来这么一出。他明明刚才在湖边就已经有所表示，现在又换来他孙悟空抢先说了那几个肉麻的字眼。那他刚才的吻又算什么，那颗榆木脑袋真是充满了能惹火他的本事。

说白了他就是要强，在武力方面他无法做到最好的不代表他在其他方面不会去争取，他从不会甘愿做个被动的弱者，就算在爱情层面也是如此。“你要记住一件事，卡卡罗特。”他露出一个轻蔑的笑容，嘲笑对方还是嘲笑自己不得而知。“在这件事上是我赢了你。”他抬起没被抓住的手，明示地擦过自己沾着血的下唇。“从一开始就是我赢了明白吗，卡卡罗特，你毫无胜算。”

悟空没有说话，不知道该说些什么好。他第一次觉得自己像现在这样虚弱毫无反抗的力气。他喜欢贝吉塔，可能他领悟得晚可能他博爱的性格令他无法像贝吉塔那样几乎无视一切孤注一掷地去爱一个人。可悟空想要回应，在树间漏下的强光中俯视着他，说出那一段胜利宣言的贝吉塔，骄傲得就像他们初见之时。悟空爱着山川河流，爱着万物生灵，爱着他的妻儿朋友，他爱那颗总是遭遇破坏却总是被保护下来的脆弱又坚强的地球。孙悟空总会在最后赢下每一场战斗，可这一次他不介意成为输家。

“看来这次是我输了。”他抬起头回以笑容，悟空坐起来，期间还因为断掉的肋骨抽了一口气，下级战士把额头贴上王子的。王子低垂着视线，和他预想的有些出入但是大抵不离，悟空没有奢望从贝吉塔嘴里听到喜欢啊、爱啊之类的字眼，毕竟他是那么容易害羞，连这样简单的肢体接触都会感到不好意思。“下次我可不会输给你啊贝吉塔。”谁知道这个下一次又是指什么呢，他们还有好多事情没有一起做过，他们还有好多的输赢可以争，他们还要一起变强，还要一起度过不知道多久。嘴上的伤口已经止血，痛感逐渐减轻，悟空不用再去质问原因了。

“哼。”标准的贝吉塔式回答，他起身飞上半空向下望着。“走吧。”

“嗯。”他又躺了下去，看到贝吉塔消失在树叶中间的那一小块天空里。他会追上去的，虽然不是现在，但他会的。


End file.
